Meteor
by Defcon1234
Summary: This is the story of a scout and his war.
1. Prologue

**I am sad to announce that I am not putting my current story on hiatus. The reason is because I have been writing it on another website, thus, making me realize that I can't manage both; and the fact that I have school makes the situation worse. However, in spite of this, I've decided to write another fanfic in its place. I am still thinking on whether to continue **_Bioshock Titanium_** on this site or stop. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

**Meteor**

Prologue

_Dear Mom, _

_I am so happy to tell you that I am now a part of the BLU wings division. I hope you're happy about that too ma. You already knew that I always wanted to be a soldier since I was a boy… even though it was to be a soldier in the US army, not a mercenary for BLU… yeah, tough times. So, while I'm here, I decided to write you this letter; mainly because it's been a long while since I last wrote you one. Yeah, we're not allowed to write any letters while in training. But on the bright side, I'll be home in November, just in time for thanksgiving, yeah, I'm picturing the smile on y'all's faces right now. I can't wait to be back in Boston with you and the others. But first I'm going to Arizona for a couple of missions, I'm so excited to put my new skills to the test. Anyways, don't worry ma, I'll always think of you, dad, and the others back home. _

_I miss you guys, and don't you forget it._

_Your son,_

_Preston_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1200 hours

Builder's base (Number 15)

Southern Arizona

September 5, 2033

* * *

A personnel carrier stopped at its location.

"Boys, welcome to your temporary station area." The commanding officer announced, the door opening in front of him, "The Builder's base. Its code, fifteen."

He and the squadron exited out the carrier before standing in front of the small town of soldiers, "You will all be staying here until we take the town! Now, march forward!"

"_Sheesh, this is goin' by very quick." _One of the scouts thought, marching alongside his comrades across the barren road, "

"Halt!"

The troops did just that.

"Sarge!" The officer called, "Nice to meet you again!""

"Nice to meet you too, Ripley." He said, as the soldier ran over to him while riding his horse, "We need all the help we can get."

"Yeah, we'll finally be able to push out of Arizona..."

Meanwhile, the scout decided to trail off, No doubt bored senseless by this conversation.

"Psst, Preston." He heard someone whisper.

Turning to the left, he noticed that the man who said that was an old friend, "Yo, Wyatt, s'up!"

He grinned, giving his friend a fist bump, "Haven't seen ya in a while, man. How's it been?"

"It's been good man. As usual, I came here for the cash. Times are tough and people nowadays rather sell their bodies for guns than beg for money. Anyways, how have you been?"

"Alright, I guess, I mean-."

"HEY!"

The two quickly shut up as the soldier walked over to them.

"What's your name, sir?"

They knew that they were talking to them, so they got it over with.

"The name's Preston Coolridge sir."

"Preston? Huh, sounds like an average name, for a person from New England."

"Yes sir, I guess it is! By the way, what's your name?"

"None of your Beeswax, that's what it is."

"Oh, hello, None of. Heh heh."

BLAM!

"Yurg!" The scout shuttered.

"Look, ya doof, you're pretty cocky. Keep it up, and your mama will be wishing that she never had you."

Preston gulped, the scenario now stuck in his head.

The soldier then walked away, giving Wyatt a chance to talk, "Yo man, don't do that. The Wings regim-"

"Quiet there, numb nut!" He then pumped his shotgun.

"Jesus." Wyatt muttered.

"Now listen up, the small town of Armin has been under RED control for three months now. Thanks to you bastards, we are ready to take the town and put it in our control. If you guys are successful, you will be rewarded with your well-deserved pay of five thousand dollars."

"Nice deal huh?" Wyatt whispered.

"Yeah, glad to be a scou-"

"Oi, I said quiet!"

The two shut up, letting the man speak, "You will all be in charge of sabotaging RED's garrisoned units in the town's southern area. The commander has already told you your method in flanking the enemy outpost, so this is all I'll be saying."

"Good, because his voice is so stereotypical." Preston muttered.

"I heard that! Now march forward!"

The soldier stood aside, letting them do as they were told. However, he was left to glare at the two scouts that were starting piss him off.

"Damn kids. They can never stop being a bunch of Jackasses, even during these circumstances." The soldier complained, "You agree Thompson?"

"Yep, but don't worry sarge, just give 'em time. The claws of war will sure get them."

"As usual."

The two were quiet for a while, continuing to watch the platoon watch.

"Expect the raid to begin in fifteen minutes."

"Why fifteen minutes?"

"Don't know… I just wanna get the hell out of Arizona." He then walked away, leaving his comrade in the middle of the road.

"Ugh, don't we all?" Thompson muttered to himself.


End file.
